The Right Chemistry Involves Just Us
by Angst lover
Summary: Apollo runs down to the police department give Ema something. This leads to a 'friendly outting', which of course leads to a bit more. ApolloxEma of course Spoilers 4-4, Part two up.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N:) I started to write this when there was barely a fic for this pairing. I...procrastinated a bit. This was going to be a quick one-shot, but that quick one-shot turned into over 11,000 words. xDD To make reading easier, I'll split it up into two parts.  
Sorry, fanfics is freaking out on my so if this is all in italics or somethin' thats why D:

Do enjoy! I just got out of school, so this is a bit of a 'outta-school-welcome-in-summer' kinda gift!

* * *

"Have we gotten any more new cases?" Apollo asked weakly, looking out the small window that helped to illuminate the messy room that was the Wright Anything Agency.

"None yet." Phoenix replied easily, allowing a slightly awkward silence to engulf them both.  
_'Thanks for the nice conversation Mr. Wright. And Trucy calls me an unsocial butterfly?' _He sighed dejectedly, placing his head in his hand and staring at the seemingly endless nothing that was the pale walls.  
It had been a while since he had joined the agency. At first, the more time he spent there the more he wanted to leave and head back to work for Kristoph. Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly an option at that time (or anytime, for that matter). Yet, at the same time, the more time spent working with the relaxed hobo and upbeat magician; he couldn't image life without them. It was sort of like they all were an odd family now.

"Oh yeah, Apollo? We needed to order some new magic supplies for Trucy. I just wanted to thank you for donating your paycheck."

…._like_ a family. And a sort of _very _odd one. '_And by odd, I mean weird and cheap.'_

Focusing back onto nothing, he started to go over the last few cases that he had been given. They all involved a lot of investigating; scientific investigation to be exact. Luckily, Ema had gotten more used to him and Trucy, showing a slight smile whenever they arrived at a crime scene. Apollo would always smile back, showing his thanks. He liked to see her at the scene (despite some childish remarks or small arguments she had with Trucy, she was the only one to ever give him a direct answer). They would talk while Trucy ran around or attempted to flirt with Klavier. She told him more about how she had failed the test to become a forensic investigator, and minor tid-bits of the past she had with Mr. Wright. When ever he inquired more, she would snap open her bag of snackoo's, signaling that it was not a good idea. She had actually let him try one, in which it actually turned out to be pretty good. He didn't tell her that, for as soon as he ate it Klavier came over and teased her. Apollo knew that he owed her a lot, especially for breaking a few rules by letting them gather scientific evidence.

With her, Apollo was able to solve the cases with ease and get the right verdict for his clients.  
With him, she was able to do what she loved most without being criticized or yelled by her uppers or her fop of a boss.

Apollo felt a pang of jealousy. _'Lucky bastard, being able to work with her all day. Why is he so mean to her, especially when he knows that she would kill to be in the forensics department? Well, she'd kill to be anything _other _than a detective.' _He gave a slight smirk at that, picturing Ema as anything _but _a detective was a little odd.

Well, picturing her really at all was a little odd.

_'Why am I even thinking about her?' _He thought after a few moments of silence from his other thoughts. He shook his head and looked over to Mr. Wright, who was staring at him.

"W-what?" He asked, being broken out of his thoughts.  
"For the fifth time, I said, 'I have a mission for you.' Daydreaming much?" Phoenix smirked at him, causing Apollo to blush.  
"S-sorry. What do you want me to do?"  
"Can you take something down to the detective's office for me? It's for Ema. Her birthday was the other day. I was a bit preoccupied, so…" He trailed off, getting up and walking into one of the other rooms. There was some shuffling of papers and bags, and he walked out with a small brown paper bag with a light green bow on it. The bag was covered in doodles (it turns out Mr. Wright was quite the artist) and most them had something to do with science or what seemed like an inside joke.  
_'I mean, 'Who wants to go swimming'? O-k then._

_…!_

_W-wait! It was her birthday? Oh man...' _But he had agreed to do it as soon as he heard detective's office and Ema.  
"Sure." _'I can pick her something on the way there. Maybe?' _He grabbed the brown bag, feeling its contents shift around.  
"Thanks kid. You'll be paid back in luck for all your deeds."  
Apollo just ignored him as he shut the door and began down the steps of the large building. Walking outside into the nice warmth of midday, he looked around at all the little signs of life going on in the city. People were walking around shopping, hanging out with friends, and just enjoying life. Apollo smiled as he walked down the street, bag in hand, toward his destination. Reaching into his pocket to grab his wallet he dragged it out and opened it up.  
_'Not to bad! Now, what would Ema like?' _

**~*~**

_'Hmph! Stupid fop and his stupid glimmerousness! Stupid higher ups, thinking they're the bosses of me!' _Ema growled as she wrote out a description of a new case. Her nerves were wearing thin from lack of sleep (and snackoo's) and she was about ready to smack the next person she saw. _'If that idiot rock-diva comes back out to tease me again, I swear to what God there may be…' _

"E-excuse me? Detective Skye?"

'…_despite how unscientific that there is any God's at all. I mean, science just rules out that…'_"Miss Ema?"

_'I mean, seriously! Can it get any more obvious? I swear…' _

"EMA!"

She jumped at the loud screeching that had occurred (and sounded oddly like her name). Whipping her head up, a death glare on her face, she prepared to let go of all the rage she had held up the past few days.  
"Just what the hell do you think-" She stopped as she got a better look at who was shaking before her. Red vest, red pants, light blue tie, brown eyes and hair (really weird hair), bracelet…

"Apollo?" She asked, confused. He nodded and relaxed a little, feeling her anger die down. A few moments of silence occurred, as brown eyes met dark green. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.  
"O-oh! Apollo!" She said, this time a little more gleefully than last. Apollo gave a small smile, his cheeks slightly pink. She heard a few crinkles and looked eye level toward his hands. In one was a small brown paper bag with a green bow, while in the other was a simple white plastic bag and then a small light blue box wrapped up with a lime green ribbon. He followed her eyes to his hands and held out the gifts, placing the brown bagged one on her desk first.  
"This is from Mr. Wright as a belated birthday gift."

Ema reached out for the bag, curious as to what was inside. She looked all around at its 'wrapping', and couldn't help but grin at a few of the little doodles. Ripping open the top, she gave a small gasp at what was inside. Apollo slightly sat on the least covered corner of her desk, attempting to get a better look at the gift.  
"Ohhhh Mr. Wright!" Squealing slightly as she pulled out an old and beat up notebook, a brand new bottle of luminol, and (of course) a jar of finger print powder. _  
'Of course, get her some scientific trinkets.'_ Apollo thought idly, his attention focused to the notepad that she was currently waving around while trying to get the new bottle of luminol to work. "May I see?" Apollo pointed to the beat up old book, and Ema handed it to him, glad to have both hands free to work on the annoying bottle. Flipping through the begging, he found pages filled with random notes, drawings, and information. The title on the front read, "Scientific facts and Observations, as by Ema Skye."

_'-NaCl does not go good in tea'  
'-Lana does not like it when I tug on her scarf-or when I call it a scarf.' _There was a hard to make out drawing of someone being choked by a scarf.  
_'-Jake likes to tease Lana about her hair?? '  
'-Onions make people cry because of their chemical makeup and the gaseous chemicals they release.'  
'-Scientific fact: Leeks taste gross!'  
_There was a face with a tongue sticking out. _'I-I don't think these are _real _scientific observations…' _Apollo thought as he skipped a chunk of the book, skimming over some more random facts.

_'-There are a lot of sub-departments in science…..Don't drink the blue liquid…The cake is a lie...I lost the game…Money does not grow on trees…'  
_  
_'-Note to self: Mr. Wright likes to bang on the closest object when he makes an objection.'_

Apollo stopped and flipped back a few pages. He read some more and found that Ema described in slight detail the time she spent with Phoenix. 'Now's my chance to find out more about Mr. Wright and Ema! Can't pass that up. A-and she gave me the notebook, willingly, so it's not like I'm breaking her privacy…' Apollo carefully, and gently, flipped farther back into the book, making sure not to rip any of the pages out and to get to the exact begging.

_'-Mia Fey is a great lawyer, according to Lana. Her office address is…'  
'-Phoenix Wright is a really weird name.' Apollo couldn't help but slightly smirk at this.  
'-Mr. Wright likes to show random objects to people to make them talk.'  
'-Note to self: The judge had to think before replying.' 'Looks like the judge was just as dull back then as he is now.'  
'-Note to self: Mr. Edgeworth's sighs smell like citrus fruit.' There was a drawing of a man with short gray hair and the name 'Edgeworth' circled with little hearts all around it. 'Not creepy, at all.'  
'-Attorney Wright gets bitten by snake.'_

Now Apollo was even more confused, not to mention slightly freaked out. _'What the heck was this case about!?!?!'  
_"Uh-Detective Skye?" Apollo looked over to now the now frustrated Ema.  
"Ema. And what?"  
"Exactly what was the case you worked on with Mr. Wright about?" Ema turned to look at the young attorney, her gaze wondering to the notebook. Realization hit as her eyes lit up, and she snatched the observation book out of his hands.  
"You like going through someone's personal belongings?" She gave him a slight glare.  
"I asked if I could see it and you just handed it to me!" Apollo tried to argue his case, a frown making its way onto his face. Ema sighed and slammed the bottle of luminol on her desk. She leaned back in her chair and gave Apollo a smug look.  
"I'll forgive you if you can open it." She motioned toward the abused can of luminol on her desk. Apollo looked down at the container filled with light blue liquid. He looked back up at Ema with a 'you-aren't-serious?' expression on his face. She just sat there and gave him a smirk. He grabbed the spray bottle and looked around it first._ 'Usually there's a tab or you have to turn the nozzle.'_ He searched up and down but couldn't find a tab._ 'Ema would have ripped it off anyway.'_ He went up and examined the was still smiling proudly, watching him look all around the bottle and tugging at random points. She wasn't the only one who had problems with these things. They make them to hard to open, it's like you pay for it and then you cant get it cause-

"Got it."

She leaned forward, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he gave and experimental squirt into his palm. He handed back to her. Now it was his turn to look smug.

"Normally I can get these things, but today…" She mumbled, looking away. "So, what are you doing here kid?" She finally asked, discarding the preciously annoying bottle into her bag.

_'For the last time, I'm not a kid!'_ "Mr. Wright told me to bring that to you, as a late birthday gift." She nodded, looking over the fingerprint powder and notebook.  
"The notebook was mine when I was 16. Most of it is filled with obviously useless things." She said in a bit of a sour tone. "But of course, there are some good things in it. Like the observations I made when I was with my sister or Mr. Wright or Mr. Edgeworth." She said the last name with a dreamy sigh."Mr. Edgeworth was the best prosecutor ever. " A feeling of nostalgia washed over Ema, her eyes growing like that of a teenager than adult. "When he and Mr. Wright would argue in court, it was really amazing! The court house would be filled to the brim, everyone hanging on each word that was said, each piece of evidence presented. They always managed to find out the truth. At first, Mr. Edgeworth tried to get a guilty verdict, no matter what! But then Mr. Wright came along and he helped him, just like he helped me." She finished in a low voice, staring into space idly while playing with a piece of her hair. Apollo sat there silently, listening to every word that came to the detective's mouth. He looked up when her voice grew quieter, instantly noticing her petite hand playing with her hair.

_'Damn power.'  
_He had never seen the would-be forensic scientist in such a solemn mood, normally she would be angry and upset at having to investigate a crime scene without using science, munching contently on snackoo's, or smiling at everyone with an air of pride (but she would mainly be angry and upset). It was refreshing, and he couldn't help but stare at her up and down. Her lips formed into a slight smile as her head was tilted to the side, giving the impression that she was thinking or confused. Her back was slouched a tad bit, and her elbows rested on the top of her desk on top of whatever she had been working on. Her eyes are what were the most enticing; they were a dark green, even with the light on them, and were focused in on nothing. He could feel a slight blush rise to his cheeks are he observed her more (but he decided to stay gazing into her eyes for the most part).

They both stayed like this for a while longer, no one moving or saying anything. Ema came out of her daydream and noticed a pair of honey brown-red eyes staring at her. Now it was her turn to check him over, first starting with what was on his wrist.

It was a golden bracelet with a unique design engraved into it (they looked a lot like eyes). It wrapped around his small wrist quite nicely, fitting snugly yet with enough room to move up and down a bit. She wandered up to his face, starting with his lips. They were slightly parted, but other than that were in a small frown. His hair was still weird as ever, but she has gotten used to weird hair (everything from Mr. Wright to some of the cases she's taken) but his was really weird. The two pieces of hair gently went up and down with his breathing and movements of his head. She knew that he gelled them up to get like that (unlike Phoenix's freakishly natural spikes) as she would hear him complain to Trucy not to get them wet or touch them.

_'I wonder what he'd look like if he didn't gel them up.'_ She asked herself, working her way down to his eyes. She had seen his powers in court, but she never had really taken to staring straight into his eyes for a long period of time. As of this moment, they were a dark chestnut brown (even in the light) and the more she stared the more she noticed. There were small strands of red going through out them, becoming more prominent with every second. She slightly froze, and as she did, the red became all but to obvious._ 'S-so this is that 'power' he has, huh? Creepy…'_ She broke free of his gaze and looked down back at his bracelet.

"I never took you to be such an 'observer' of women like the idiot is." She spoke up, making him jump at the sudden sound. He turned away and blushed and tried to smooth down his antenna, only for them to jump back up after a second. '_How much gel does he exactly use?!'  
_"H-hey!" He spoke up after a moment, his Chords of Steel not entirely helping him this time.  
"But then I went away with my sister to Europe and the likes." She continued her story, ignoring his false attempt at clearing his name. _'I'm not a pervert!'_ He thought, getting the urge to smack his face with his hand.  
"I tried to track down any newspaper clippings or articles online to see how everyone was back in the states, and I wrote to both Maya and Mr. Wright."  
_'Note to self: Ask Trucy or Mr. Wright who this 'Maya' is. If they don't answer, then turn to internet.'_ He made a quick mental note, before going back to listen to Ema.  
"A little while later, I found out what had happened." Her voice was now low again, no hint of emotion in it. "He lost his badge from presenting false evidence. I knew that couldn't have happened, that wasn't the defense attorney who had helped me out!" A few moments of silence passed, and Apollo could tell that it was painful for Ema to recall the facts.

_'He had helped save her sister and her apparently. She said that he had even helped turn her life around. It must have been hard to learn that he had presented evidence, let alone lost his badge.'  
_"Ema, you-"  
"That's when I decided that I would come back to help prove him innocent! It took seven years, but I'm back!" She cut him off while giving him a small glare for interrupting her story.  
"Unfortunately, I wasn't able to pass my forensics exam." She whispered this, like it was some big secret. He could see her face was red from embarrassment. "That's when I came here and signed up to be a detective! I thought I could help Mr. Edgeworth with everything! B-but he went over to Europe a little after I left. That's when I saw the new prosecutor, if you would even call him that." Her voice was now upset and angry, like normal.  
"That stupid fop is not even a real prosecutor! Prosecutors are strong, refined, classy and polite! That rock-diva doesn't qualify as any of those!" She was now fuming, ripping up a random piece of paper and making little paper balls from it.

Apollo couldn't help but give a small laugh at her intense hatred at the man. Ema stared up at him, confusion now written on her face (along with the anger).  
"What so funny?"

"You're the only girl I think he's ever met who hasn't been swooned away by his looks and status." He finished, giving her a smile. She blushed, and looked away.  
"Yeah? Well he's definitely not the prettiest guys ever, trust me. He's pretty darn close though…" She mumbled while rummaging around looking for some snackoo's. She could hear a few chokes and muffled laughs before giving up on her precious snacks and turning back to Apollo.

"What's-"Ema was stopped short as she saw him holding his hand up to his mouth, his other managing to keep his balance on the desk. His eyes were closed and his body was shaking. His hand was muffling what sounded like coughs.

He was laughing.

_'He's laughing?' _"It wasn't that funny!" This was the first time she had ever seen the young lawyer laugh, and honestly, it was making her a bit giggly. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or snackoo's also?

"I-it was…the funniest thing…I...I've heard in a w-while." He managed to choke out without completely loosing it.  
"S-stop it! You're making me laugh!" She hissed at him, but couldn't help smile and let a few chuckles and giggles escape. "I-I'm at work!"  
"S-so? Laughter…i-is highly contagious." He now had to use both hands to muffle his now escaping laughter.  
"There's n-no proof i-it is! They d-do u-use it as an alternative f-for-"She tried to explain, scientifically, what laughter was but to no use. She started to giggle even more and after a moment she started to laugh full-on. Apollo found he couldn't help it either and started to laugh also. The bustling noises stopped in the large detectives' office and all that could be heard was the sound of two people completely loosing it.  
"P-people are s-staring-"  
"W-who cares? M-Maybe if the t-think I've" Ema had to take a deep breath to try to calm herself down, but continued to laugh. "G-gone mad they'll l-l-let me into f-forensics."  
"Haha, c-cause that m-makes perfect sense." Apollo faked a laugh, only for the both of them to burst into another fit of giggles. He almost dropped the packages he was carrying and fumbled around trying to catch them. This made Ema laugh even harder, and she had to hold onto the side of the desk to keep herself in her chair. After a few minutes of laughter (and mumbles from those in the precinct) Ema calmed down to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.  
"W-what a-are we laugh-laughing at again?" She asked him, attempting to breathe despite the laughs and chuckles erupting from her lungs.  
"I-I honestly h-have no idea any-any more. F-for the s-sake of laughing?" He said, looking over at her and shrugging, only to laugh more again.  
"O-ok then? Th-this is s-so weird!" She called out, hearing Apollo laugh made her laugh more. "I-I don't think I-I've ever laughed thi-this long, i-is it h-healthy?"  
"I-I've never laughed th-this long either! I-I don't kn-know if i-it is or-or not!" He called back. Tears formed in both of their eyes as Apollo wiped his away, but Ema didn't realize it even as they rolled down her cheeks.

This was the first time she was having fun at work! Well, she wasn't even really working, but that's what made it so much fun.

The laughter died down to chuckle and giggles coming from both, and Ema opened her eyes and attempted to focus through some of the tears. _'Hmm? I started to cry?'_ She went to wipe them away but felt someone else all ready doing that. Looking up she saw that Apollo had leaned over and had pulled his sleeve down and was gently drying her tears. His face was just a few inches away from her's, she could see his chest go up and down and heavy pants coming from his mouth, trying to regain all that lost air. She felt a blush crawl up onto her cheeks as she pushed her chair away, almost hitting the wall nearby.  
"Th-thanks." She looked away and there was an awkward silence between them.

**Apollo P.o.V**

I stopped laughing enough to wipe my tears away and take a few gulps of breath.  
_'That was so utterly random. It's the most I've laughed since I've worked here.'_ I couldn't help but grin as I looked up and saw Ema still laughing. _'She's really pretty when she smiles.'_ As much of a fleeting thought as it was, it shocked me. I shook my head and looked back up, realizing Ema's laughter had died down to a few chuckles and giggles. I saw tear streaks coming down her cheeks and instantly got up to help wipe them away. I rolled down his sleeve and before I had a clue as to what I was doing, I was halfway across her desk, inches away from her face. Her skin was smooth and soft and I couldn't help but caress it for a few moments. She was pale with slight redness around her cheeks, and her eyes were red from the tears. It was like she was crying, which made me even more upset. Seeing her crying made him want to comfort her in any way possible, even if she wasn't really crying. The tears just didn't go with her normally upbeat or annoyed attitude.  
**  
**_'Huh?' _

She pulled away, blushing and looking away, as I just stood there.

Why am I so stupid?  
My arm falls down to rest on her desk, still outstretched. A few moments passed and nothing happened. We were both still sharing that awkward silence, taking everything in that just happened. I grabbed the white plastic bag and shoved it into her face, to try and break the awkward silence.

"Ema, this is for you."  
"Apollo-"  
"Was? What is going on in my precinct?" A smooth, suave, and very familiar, foreign voice interrupted the silence that had ensued in the offices. Apparently we were the entertainment, and soon to be the office gossip.

_'Just amazing.'_

"Fraulein hard at work as always I see?" Klavier came around the corner, looking as happy as ever. He saw me, and I gave him a smile and wave. He seemed pretty surprised to see me there, but quickly gave a smile.  
"Ah! Herr Forehead, here to talk about the latest case?" Klavier gave that all knowing smile, leaning forward slightly and placing his hands on his hips.

"Haha Prosecutor Gavin. That's just so utterly funny." I mumbled turning away and feeling my face go slightly red with frustration. He grinned, showing off his perfectly perfect white teeth. He turned to look at Ema and his grin dropped an expression of what looked like worry on his face.

_'What's wrong now?'_ I looked down toward Ema and couldn't help but looked a little surprised also. She was glaring up at the famed rock star- a glare filled with the utmost hatred. It looks like she attempted to wipe the tears away from her eyes (the ones I missed, at least) causing her eyes to get red. She didn't do to good of a job, for there were more tears streaming down her cheeks and it she kept blinking them back.  
"What's wrong Ema?" Klavier said, completely serious. He walked a little closer and looked straight down at her. "What happened?" Ema's eyes automatically flicked over to me, pleading for me to get him away and make him stop. I couldn't hold back a slight smirk.  
_'She really hates him.'_ Despite this, I still felt a pang of envy on how close he was getting to her.  
"Herr Forehead." His voice was dead serious, which caused me to jump just a little bit.

"Did you do this to her?"

By this; I'm guessing making her cry.

"WHAT? Of course not!" I said, my turn to seethe and be angry. _'I can't believe he would think that!'_ I gave him a glare as he brought his head up. He was staring at me, no expression other than a slight frown on his face. I shivered a little bit; it was creepy how much he could really look like his brother.

He had pulled out a handkerchief (complete with the Gavinners symbol on it) and handed it to Ema. She refused and turned batting his hand away. He tried to get closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, taking the handkerchief and attempting to wipe her tears away. She was obviously trying to get out of it, shaking and squirming and trying to get him off.

"Get off, for one. And two, don't call me Ema." She said bluntly, finding and opening and pushing him off, making him stumble back.  
"Come one, bitte? I hate to see girls cry, especially my girl." He teased, wrapping his arm around her again and bringing her close to his chest. He kept trying and she kept resisting.  
"Get OFF you idiot!" She practically screamed at him, punching his chest slightly. He laughed and gave her a smile that would make any girl faint.

But she just wasn't any girl.

I could feel my blood boil and my hands curl into fists.

"Stop teasing and leave her alone Gavin. Can't you see she's uncomfortable?" I hissed and aimed a glare straight at him. They both stopped and looked up at me, surprised at my tone of voice and lack of formality. Ema saw her opening and pushed him off again, attempting to straighten up her hair and clothes. She looked at me, her eyes gleaming with surprise but thanks.

"Well now Herr Forehead, got your panties in a bunch?" He teased after overcoming the slight shock of my outburst.  
"Don't you have work to do?" I said coldly, giving him a bit of devilish smirk.  
"I would say the same, but it's quite obvious you don't." He shot back in a mocking sort of way. Both of us were on the tips of our toes, ready to attack each other. We stayed like that for a few tense moments, before a small cough brought us out of our glaring match.

"What do you need?" Ema asked Klavier, his expression now going to one of glee.  
"Why so serious fraulein? Is it a crime to just come in and say hi?" He stuck a hand in his pocket and gave her a wink.  
"Yes. Now please leave, and for the sake of everyone, don't come back." She crossed her arms and gave a small 'humph'.  
"What about Herr Forehead here? If you're so busy, he should leave too, ja?" Klavier looked over at me with a smile, but it was obvious he was annoyed.  
"He's not bothering me as much as you are. And he was just about to leave, right Apollo?" She turned to me and nodded her head, still upset. I didn't want to leave, so I hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Mr. Wright's probably wondering what happened to me." I slowly walked over towards where Klavier had entered, taking my time.  
"Bye Ema, I'll see you later." I smiled brightly at her, and turned to walk out of the maze of desks and other officers. "C'mon Prosecutor Gavin, you've got loads of work to do." I replied sarcastically, slumping and sticking my hands in my pockets, walking casually through the department like I had been there hundreds of times before (which probably wasn't that far from the truth). I could hear footsteps coming from behind, attempting to make catch up with the distance I had just walked.  
"What took you so long?" I asked without looking up.

"Hmm? Just saying goodbye, ja?" He sounded a little shaken up, making me smile a bit. _'Ema, Ema, Ema.'_ I 'tsked' to myself, wondering what miniscule task he could have done that would have gotten her upset enough to make him that upset.  
We continued to walk in silence until the front doors to the precinct came into view. I held the door open for him, being the chivalrous guy I am.  
"Danke." He mumbled as I nodded.  
"Did you really come all the way down here to say hi?" I couldn't help but ask, feeling stupid as soon as I asked it. He looked at me, confused at first, before realization hit.

"Nein, of course not." He laughed slightly; I could feel my cheeks get red out of embarrassment. "I had to drop some things off, get some results, look at some new cases..." He trailed off, casually scratching the back of his head. "I couldn't help but say hi all those I work with often." It made sense; I would have done the same thing.  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you. Soon, I hope. I need to pay rent." I gave a pathetic wave goodbye, starting to turn away, deciding that walking is cheaper than taking the bus.

"How?" He blurted out suddenly. I spun around and looked at him, my turn to be confused. "How?"

"What-"

"How? Why isn't Ema mad at you, hate you? How did you do that?" He was staring straight through me, his eyes blank. I was taken back, to say the least. It was such a simple question (and odd one, but rather simple). I pondered for a moment, thinking about how we, her and me, became friends.  
"Well…" I said slowly, unsure. "I know that she likes science, so that's really where it all started. After that, we started to talk about the little things. Weather, friends, the case…" I looked at Klavier, hoping he would be satisfied.

"Ja, ja, I know that much. I've tried talking to her, but she doesn't try back." He let out an exasperated sigh, his hand going up to play with his bangs. I automatically zoned in on it, feeling my bracelet pulse.

"That's because…you don't talk to her." I stated solemnly, my brain finally churning out an answer to his answer. "You don't truly talk to her." Now my eyes went blank, a sad smile on my face. "You tease her and just assume that she'll start to fawn over you like another one of your fans. That no matter what you say to her she's just fine with it. You have to listen to her as much as she listens and puts up with you. She may seem rude and mean at times, but she's just being honest. Accept what her hobbies and habits are, and try to get why she does them. B-but don't question her too much on things like her past, or she'll hit you with on of her snacks or get just as mad at you…" I trailed off, coming out of my trance. I scratched the back of my head, another embarrassed expression on my face. I saw that he was looking at me, his mouth hanging slightly open.  
"Uh, Prosecutor Gavin?" I asked after a few minutes. "S-sorry, that wasn't a really good answer."

"Nein…no, no, thank you. I do know something I hadn't before." He smiled at me ever so slightly, before turning around and heading toward the parking lot. "Need a ride home?"  
"Thanks but no thanks. It's a lot easier to walk." I turned around in the other direction. "See you around!" I called out, taking a few steps only to be stopped again.  
"I won't give up." He called out, still walking towards the parking lot.

_'Give up…?' "On what?" I called back, looking over my shoulder to see his retreating figure._

_"You've got some competition now, all right Herr Forehead?"_ He kept on walking, not even bothering to answer my question. "Let's see who the better observer is."  
_'What is he talking about?'_ Sighing again, I kept on walking, not even bothering to understand a thing that comes out of his mouth anymore. _'Hmm…What time is it?'_ Checking my phone, I jumped. I cursed under my breath, now running to get back. _'I'm really, really late! The bus, a ride, why didn't I say yes?!'_ I made sure to hit a stray can without tripping, watching as it went flying into an alley.

_'It only felt like a half our! Mr. Wright better not take my pay check away again!' _

_

* * *

_

_(A/N:) Laugh attack! xD Thats only the first part, I'll post the second one in a few days. Sorry if there was a lot of mix up with the tenses or point of views! o.o  
Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N:) This starts in Ema's P.O.V. Apollo and Klavier were 'fighting'.

EvilWaffleS- Thank you!  
Paige Fox- Haha, I hope this chapters better but I doubt it...I know, funny Ema!  
XsecretX- How's now? xD

**Spoilers! 4-4!!**

* * *

**Ema's POV**

They were glaring at each other like nobody's business. It was as if I was watching some two year olds have a staring contest.

"Men…" I sighed under my breath, now my turn to glare. "What do you need?" I instantly regretted the fact that I had actually addressed _it_, noticing the hopeful shine in _its_ eyes as _it _turned to me.  
"Why so serious fraulien? Is it a crime to just come in and say hi?" _It_ stuck _its_ hand in _its_ pocket, giving me a teasing wink.

Oh lord how I hated that name. _Fraulien. _What's so great about it? Nothing. It meant, young Ms., Miss, something like that. I don't really remember, nor care.

_'You're in America; speak E-N-G-L-I-S-H._' "Yes. Now please leave, and for the sake of everyone, don't come back." I said rather curtly, crossing my arms and letting out a small pout (not the cute kind of pout, the 'get-the-hell-out-of-here' kind). _It_ looked a little hurt. Awww _poor, poor _baby.  
"What about Herr Forehead here? If you're so busy, he should leave too, ja?" It was obvious, even to me, that Klavier was getting rather frustrated having Apollo here. It was frustrating him even _more _by the fact that I hadn't tried to get him to leave.  
"He's not bothering me as much as you are. And he was just about to leave, right Apollo?" I looked over to him, nodding my head. _Just go with it_, I tried to give him a hint. He looked…hesitant?

_'With that look I wish he would stay the cutie.' _I was a little surprised, for my own thoughts about him, and for the fact that I subconsciously used the word 'cutie'.  
"Yeah. Mr. Wrights probably wondering what happened to me" He looked rejected, inching his way towards _it _and the easiest way out of this mess.  
"Bye Ema, I'll see you later." He gave me a happy smile, unlike the fops. His was full of sincerity and real joy. It felt like I just ate a swarm of butterflies. "C'mon Prosecutor Gavin, you've got _loads _of work to do." He mumbled, weaving his way into the hall, missing a few of my co-workers. The fop looked hesitant and slightly…nervous?

"Yeah." I said to him rudely. _'It's not like I really care anymore. Maybe they'll see how bad I hate this job and fire me! Or better yet, let me into the forensics department!' _A small ray of hope shinned as I looked up towards the idiot.

"Ema…"_It _sounded hurt.

"Don't. It's Detective Skye." I replied, quite blunt. "Just go all ready. I have work to do, unlike the _both _of you."  
"Now, now! I'm the one who gives you work remember?" _It _teased again, leaning forward in an attempt persuade or swoon me, and I wasn't quite sure which. _'Ha, persuade obviously. Why can't he just take a hint?!' _I sighed, exasperated.

"No, you aren't. The head of police gives me the cases, you just happen to be on them most of the time. Unfortunately, I might add." I said, looking back down to the papers still on my desk. "Now just go." _It _stayed there for a moment later, before walking out to catch up with Apollo.  
_'Amen.' _I looked up in time to see them both walking at the same pace out of the station. Looking around again, my desk is completely trashed!  
_'I hate…whatever day today is.' _I picked up a few papers and started to shuffle them around, figuring out what went were.  
_'This'll take all day! Time which frankly, I don't want to spend doing.' _My foot hit something crinkly, making me jump a little. Looking down, it was a plain white bag. _'Hey, this is the one Apollo brought me.'_ I picked it up, plopped it down on my desk, and just stared.

It was so…normal.

Opening it up, I noticed there was a small note on the side. Ripping it free of its restraints, I examined it.

_To: Ema  
Happy Birthday! I know it's a little delayed, and this really isn't much.  
I can make it up to you though! Call my cell…._

_Yours always,  
Apollo =]_

I couldn't help but let a smile through, giggling over the last line of the sappy excuse for a birthday card. _'It's a little cheesy and nerdy, but the smile is just so adorable!' _A fangirl like squeal erupted from my lips as I tried to contain my adrenaline (which just caused me to get even more excited).

_'Why are you so excited!? I mean, it's just a simple card written on a sticky note or something.' _A logical side of my conscious took over.  
_'Uh, yeah. It's a birthday gift. FROM A BOY. Make that a CUTE boy. And you got his number, you lucky girl! Quick, go call him! Program it into your own phone! He's going to make it up to you, but how? Maybe…'_ A more feminine, girlish side of my conscious came in to.

_'Hey! It's been a while, eh?' _I responded to the girly side of my mind, a slight mental smirk on my face.  
_'I know it, right? Too, too long!'  
'Guys, guys! I'm right _here _too!' _The more logical, scientific side came in again.  
_'Hey! I talked to you the other day though.'  
'Does it matter? So you go this number, and…? It's not like this is an out of this word occurrence only a scientific mind like you (or me!) can crack. You should be studying to retake your forensic exam again!'  
'Oh come on! This is the first time ever being asked out in a while! Let's have some fun!'_ The girly side came back with a bite, surprising even the normal me.  
_'Science is our only love! It should be our main focus! Once we achieve that we can do what we want!'_visits_ to give you a gift for your birthday! Belated, but none the less.'  
'Objection! How much does he even understand her, me, us? At least Mr. Edgeworth knew the importance of this field.' _The logical side took a small bow (from what I imagined to be some form of a closing argument).

'Live in the moment! Here comes along this nice guy, who understands you a little more than the others, and actually

_'Overruled! Mr. Edgeworth _isn't _here. He hasn't been for years. That was a girlish crush! But as amazing as he was, he's gone. It's time to move on.' _The girlish side let out its own mental sob.

_'But-'_I continued to listen to the bickering going on in my head, agreeing with parts while disagreeing at the same time. _'Wait…why am I talking to myself? Let alone arguing? Get out guys!' _Ikicked them away, their small screams fading off as I took grip of reality once again. Looking in the little bag, I had to hold back a scream of glee. It was a bag of snackoo's, but not just any bag, THE bag. It was one of the better kinds (not the bargain kind I always get) it was extra big too. There were…_'Oh sweet Einstein!' _There were three bags. Three voluptuous bags of these delicious addictions.

I grinned, only to be awakened out of my dream and stupor by a series of loud beeps. Looking down at my watch, I could feel my eyes grow wide.  
_'Crap! I'm late! How long were they-er, _I _arguing?!' _I gathered all my stuff together, sliding whatever was on the desk into my bag, deciding to look at it when I got home.

_'Eh, it'll give me something to do.' _I shrugged as I ran into the lobby, ripping into one of those wonderful bags.  
"I'm heading out for today ok, pal?" I called out, turning around and leaning against the door, opening it slightly.  
"Sure thing, pal! Don't forget those reports!" The old, familiar scruffy voice called back, and like that I was out the door. My apartment wasn't to far away, a good twenty-thirty minute walk. It helped to keep off the extra snackoo calories.

_'Hmmm…I can call Apollo tomorrow. W-wait, isn't there some three day rule? But he didn't ask me out, so it does it still count?' _I quickened the munching of my precious babies, thinking about all that nonsense they had said in high school. _'Maybe I should have listened more…?'_

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sorry I'm late!" Apollo called as he ran back into the agency, finding Trucy working on a new magic trick and Phoenix lying down, 'watching' the performance.  
"Polly! Check this out!" Trucy called excitedly, attempting to do some new magic trick involving a glass of water and her panties. "I can make the water disappear! Well, almost…" I walked over to examine the trick, noticing small puddles all around her.  
"Me too." Apollo grabbed the glass of water and drank it, smiling as he handed the now empty glass back to Trucy.  
"Hey, no fair! That's not even magic!" She scorned him, grabbing the glass and running over to the sink to fill it back up. He sighed as he plopped down on the couch opposite Phoenix, closing his eyes.

"Any more work for me?" _'Doubt it.'  
_"Nope. What took you so long?" He replied monotonously, slightly tilting his head to look toward the young lawyer.  
"Not much." Apollo replied, turning and shoving his face into the back of the couch, attempting to get a nap in.  
"'Not much' can't take an hour and a half to complete." Phoenix turned on his side, now facing Apollo's backside, a smirk on his face. "What took you so long?"  
"Nothing!" Apollo now agitated and getting annoyed shoved his face farther into the slightly soft material, trying to drown out the world.  
"C'mon kid, spill. It can't be that bad." Phoenix, now curious, was staring directly at Apollo, making him nervous.  
"Why do you want to know so badly?"  
"Because you don't want to tell."  
"No!"  
"Come now son, tell papa what happened." Phoenix said in a mocking tone, his curiosity taking over as he lifted himself from the sofa and walked over to Apollo. He kneeled down and gave him a slight nudge.

"Shut. Up." Came Apollo's muffled reply.

"That's no way to talk to your daddy Polly!" Trucy retorted, walking back into the room and kneeling beside her dad.  
"He's not my dad, and all I did was deliver the thing you wanted me to."

"By the way you walked in, you were in a rush and frustrated! What happened?" Trucy called, now nudging the poor defense attorney also.  
_'Damn you Trucy!' _"I gave Ema her 'birthday gift' and then we talked for a while. Prosecutor Gavin," Trucy gave a dreamy sigh, "Showed up and we got in a little bit of an argument. That's it, that's all. Can I take a nap now?"  
"What did you guys get in an argument about? You don't have any cases as of late…" Phoenix had a bit of a knowing smile on his face, while Trucy was still surprised that there was a fight.  
"Did you guys enter a battle of bravery, like they do in all those movies? Did you trade punches?" She asked holding her hands up to her mouth, amazed.

"No, Ema stopped us before we went that far…" Apollo sounded a little nervous, squirming before he relaxed again.  
"So Ema's the most mature out of all of you?" Phoenix chuckled at this, Trucy giggling too.  
"H-hey!" Apollo turned around, still lying on his side, giving a glare (which looked more like a pout).

"Gavin was just being a huge prick." Apollo mumbled as his vision wandered to the floor and all of its contents. He could feel both their stares at him, _'Probably because I called him Gavin instead of Prosecutor Gavin.'  
_  
"What?" Apollo asked after a moment of silence, looking up at his boss and assistant.  
"Language mister! But I never knew you could get so mad Polly!" Trucy said, followed by a clap.  
"…." Phoenix was quite, a look of melancholy on his face. Apollo sat up, knocking Trucy over with a small 'eek'.

"You guys are like a bunch of nosy parents." He shot at them, getting up and walking over to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge.  
"You're like a little kid!" Trucy said right back, getting up and running over to Apollo, stealing his water bottle. "This seems like good payment for what you drank earlier!" She stuck her tongue out at him, running back and hopping onto the couch, taking a gulp of it herself.

"Trucy!" Apollo ran in and jumped onto the couch with her, trying to grab the bottle back. Trucy giggle as they played keep away, both of them laughing when the bottle fell into Charley's pot.

_'They're the real deal and they don't even know it.' _Phoenix thought with a solemn smile, a small chuckle coming from his lips.

"All right, calm down kids."  
"I'm not a kid!" They both called back, only to look at each other and Apollo bonk Trucy on the head. A small 'ow!' was heard and then more giggling. A familiar tune played as the teasing ceased, Apollo taking out his cell phone.

"Hello?" The caller I.D. showed it was someone he didn't know, so he was a bit timid to pick up.  
_"Apollo?"_ A nervous female voice came back through the other end. Apollo slapped Trucy's hand away, all his attention now going to the scientist on the line.  
"Hey Ema! What's up?"  
_"H-hey! Good, its you! I'm always so scared that it's going to be some random Korean or Spanish person."_ She gave a deep sigh, a little more of her personality and less formality evident in her voice.  
"Yeah, that always gets me nervous too." Apollo chuckled back, hearing Ema give a small chuckle also. An awkward silence passed between them, Ema being the first to interrupt it.  
_"Oh! Thanks so much for gift! I adore it so much! This'll last me three fops over!" _She laughed and Apollo could hear the crinkling of the bag in the background.  
"Oh, no problem! I took a guess that you might like it, glad that you really do." Phoenix gave him an odd look, thinking that he was talking about the gift he gave her.  
"You didn't claim you got it for her, did you?" He whispered a hint of harshness in his voice.  
"No!" Apollo mouthed back, laughing at something he didn't hear.  
_"So I was wondering, if maybe you…"_ Ema trailed off, getting nervous. _"Want to get some coffee?"_  
"Now?"  
_"Sure. Do you know the little place- I think it's only 20 minutes away from the agency- called The Cup and Saucer?"  
_"Yeah! I went there once or twice, it has a nice atmosphere."  
_"Great!"_ She sounded relieved. _"Well, I have to get changed out of my work clothes. Wanna meet up there in say…an hour work for you?"  
_"That's perfect, I gotta change too." Apollo gave a nervous chuckle, nodded a few times, and then hung up. Phoenix and Trucy stood staring, both smirking.  
"I gotta go! Good thing there's no work. See you guys tomorrow." Apollo slipped his shoes on and grabbed a few files he wanted to study, opening the door.  
"Be careful!" Trucy said while he was mid dash gathering his stuff.  
"Have fun." Phoenix said, a little more knowing and playful.

"Hmmm." Apollo said, closing the door behind him. He hopped down the steps and entered into the now cool-warm streets, noticing the sun farther in the sky than it was before. _'It's about…3, I think?' _He headed in the direction of his apartment, a sense of happiness washing over him. _'I've got plenty of time.' _He sighed contently, enjoying his walk back to his apartment, not a care in the world.

**~*~**

"Ow!"

A small cry of pain erupted from the bedroom in Ema's apartment. "Damn jewelry…" She mumbled, attempting to untangle the necklace from her hair. She had had enough time to Google dating tips (while this wasn't an 'official' date) and had found some interesting advice. It couldn't hurt, could it?

The walk to the café was only ten minutes, twenty if she really slowed it down. _'Living close to the agency is pretty convenient.' _She didn't want to get their too early, but to late either.  
_'Calm down Ema, this is nothing to get upset over.' _  
Looking herself over in the mirror, she mostly approved of what she saw. She was wearing a dark red shirt-sweater _('What the heck are these things called again!?!' _She grumbled when she tried to look for more online) with little hearts and diamonds on it. She had a simple pair of loose fit jeans on, followed by some black boots. An old Pink Princess bag hung from her shoulder (which was filled with her luminol spray, finger print powder, and her classic pink glasses) leaving her hair in a plain ponytail.  
_'Not perfect, but good enough.' _She sighed before taking out her cell phone to check the time. It was 3:45, giving her enough time for a slightly more leisurely walk, but still getting there just a little ahead of time. Brushing her hair once more, Ema ran out of the apartment and practically tripped down the stairs.  
_'I hate these high heels.'  
_  
**~*~**

Apollo sighed as he checked his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a plain dark green t-shirt and a pair of (slightly tight) jeans. He hadn't gelled his hair as much, giving it a more messy and scruffy appearance. Apollo liked it. _'I should style it more like this. I'll look good and save on gel.' _He slid his shoes on and grabbed a coat, checking the clock. _'3:45? Perfect, I should get there a little earlier than expected.' _  
Humming to himself a bit, he locked the door and hopped down the steps. _'Am I really going on a date with Ema? Well, she didn't say it was a date…but it was hinted. Isn't that how you usually ask someone out, close to the vest?' _Apollo gave a deep sigh. _'I need to get on the dating scene more.' _Looking up, he saw the familiar symbol of a cup on a saucer and smiled. _'That was way faster than I thought!' _He opened the door for someone before entering himself, the smell of fresh coffee, toast, omelets, tea, and other café goods overtaking his senses. _'I love how this place serves breakfast all day long.' _Humming the tune from earlier, he took a seat at a table-for-two near the front window. Smiling at a few random people that walked by he kept a lookout for Ema.  
Ten minutes later she showed up, entering the little place and looking around. Apollo waved as she turned toward his direction and she walked over.

"Hey." Apollo said casually.  
"Hi." Ema said right back, slinging her back across the back of the seat and sitting down. She smiled at him as she moved around into a more comfortable position, deciding to cross her legs.  
"You look great." He smiled back at her while leaning back in his chair. "It's nice to see you without the lab coat and a bag of snackoo's." He joked.  
"Hey!" She laughed, "Well, it's nice to see you without your vest and a magician attached to you."

He blushed a bit before scratching the back of his head.  
_'So cute!'_ "Sorry I kept you waiting."  
"No problem, I hadn't even been waiting that long to begin with."  
They talked for a while about just random things that came up. A sudden growl brought them to a halt, making Ema blush and Apollo hold back a laugh.  
"Hungry?" A nod. "Well we've been here…wow, over an hour. What do you want to eat?"  
"I'll take some caramel coffee and a bagel?"  
"Alright, be right back." He got up to go over to the counter. Ema watched him go, her eyes wandering from his head, down to his back, down to his…  
She snapped her head around, realizing what she was just doing. _'I was just checking out Apollo's ass!' _She mentally screamed to herself, placing a hand over her eyes in an attempt to hide herself.

_'Calm down!'_ The more feminine and girlish voice from earlier was back.  
_'Not you again…' _  
_'It's alright, that's what you're supposed to do! Gotta check out the package before your purchase it. Besides, he chose to wear those tight jeans…' _The voice trailed off with a suggestive purr.  
_'Please don't-'  
'Yeah, _don't._' _The other voice was back too.  
_'You too…?' _She whined.  
_'Stop getting her hopes up!' _The more technical side argued.  
_'What do you mean?'  
'This is just two friends hanging out, not a date. Its not like he likes us-'  
'Oh, how do you know? From how he's acting and how he looked at us earlier…'  
'Can both of you just go away for good?'  
'No.' _They both said at the same time.  
_'Great…' _

**~*~**

Apollo waited patiently for their food to be done, tapping his foot to the music playing through the stereos around the place. He had ordered himself some Earl Grey tea with a chocolate chip muffin, along with Ema's caramel coffee and bagel. He glanced over toward where he and Ema were sitting, and couldn't help but notice that Ema had covered her eyes with her hand was shaking her head occasionally.

He looked at Ema up and down, finding the change of clothes to be a good change. He now actually got to see her figure beneath the coat and was surprised that she didn't have a boyfriend.

_'Maybe I can change all that?' _He shook his head, scattering all thoughts in it. _  
'C'mon, you've been out of the dating ring for so long and you and Ema are so good together. She's also extremely attractive, which helps…' _A new voice popped into his head. _'She seems to like you. When two people like each other, they tend to form a relationship.'  
_  
He ignored the voice as he was called to pick up the now ready food.  
He balanced the drinks and food together as he walked back over to the table, setting them down and turning to look at Ema.  
"Everything ok?" Cocking his head to the side he stared at her.  
"Y-yeah, everything's good. Thanks." She took a sip of her coffee and threw in a few extra sugar packets for good measure. Apollo felt his bracelet tighten ever so slightly, but let it go.

They continued to eat and talk, stopping only when an 8-bit child song started to play. Ema snapped out her phone and checked the text she got, a frown appearing on her face. _'Stupid fop…'too much sugar is bad for you'? Weirdo…'  
_"Sorry, just the stupid fop." She grumbled flipped her phone down, checking the time. _'7:30 already!' _  
"What kinda ringtone is that?"  
"It's the Pink Princess of course!" She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Isn't that… a little kids show? Trucy watches it sometimes. Aren't you a little too old?"  
"Are you kidding me?" She gasped as Apollo smirked. "You're never too old-"  
"Ahh, Fraulein! So here you are." A voice interrupted to pair, both looking over to the new person standing at the side of their table. "If I had known you liked this place I would have invited you here with me."  
"Y-you!" She didn't try to hide the anger in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I like to come here sometimes, it's nice ja? Everything here is also very healthy, which is a plus, unless you dump a mountain of sugar in it." He gave her an all knowing smile.  
"…Have you been watching us?" She growled, glaring at him.  
"Watching, observing…I've only just arrived here for a little treat." Klaiver looked over toward Apollo, his carefree smile turning into a bit of an annoyed frown.  
"Herr Forehead."

"Prosecutor Gavin." Apollo replied with an equal monotone as he finished his tea. An awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes as no one said anything, Ema finishing up while Apollo and Klavier were locked in a staring contest.

"So…"

Klavier turned and smiled at Ema, shuffling more over toward her side of the table.  
"Well it seems like you are finishing up your date with Herr Forehead, hmmm? Why not stay for a little longer and have a date with me?" He winked at her. Ema shrugged off the offer and slid out of the chair, grabbing her bag and throwing her trash out.

"Can you still be so high up on your horse? No." She said as she stood near Apollo. "We _were_ just finishing up, but I have to get up early to give a testimony because _some certain fop _is the prosecutor tomorrow. C'mon Apollo." In a flash Ema grabbed the young attorney's hand and started to drag him toward the door. She noticed the surprised look on Klaviers face as she was pushing through the doors and down the street. She was so flustered that she didn't even bother to let go of Apollo's hand as she slowed her pace.

"How annoying…" She mumbled. "Sorry to rush you out of there like that, were you even done?" She asked nervously, looking over toward slightly tired attorney.  
"Yeah I had finished." He replied as he tried to catch his breath a bit.

"People Park isn't that far away, we can take a break in there." She looked ahead and saw that, indeed, People Park was about eight minutes away. Neither said anything as they entered through the park gates. There were lights hanging through the trees lining the pathway as a few people walked through deciding that it was easier to cut through the park to get home, while others were just out for a leisurely walk. A few of the people they walked by pointed at them with smiles and a few chuckles. Ema, wondering why looked down and finally realized what she had been doing.  
"Oh my-Sorry!" She gasped as she flung her hand back. She noticed that nothing happened and Apollo was looking at her with slight confusion. She looked back down and saw that Apollo had stopped her hand from leaving by holding onto it extra tight.

"Uhm, uhmm?"

"What's wrong?" She stared at him as he gave her a slight smirk.  
"N-nothing." She felt her face heat up as she glanced off towards the side, staring at the various shrubbery and park memorials. They walked along in comfortable silence like this through most of the park, only stopping when they arrived at the bridge. Ema stared in glee out over the small pond and stream as she ran to the railing, leaning over to look down at the water below.

"Wow, this is so pretty. I never knew anything like this was here, and I've been walking through this park for a while…"  
"I know. Hard to think that the Kitaki's built this." Apollo laughed as he walked up next to her. "Um, Ema?"  
"Hm?"  
"Earlier when you refused a date from Klavier…" He heard her sigh in annoyance, "how come you d-didn't deny us b-being on a date?" He asked, tripping over his words. She jumped at the sudden question, swinging around and gawking at him.

"I-I well-" _'Do I like him?' _She suddenly asked herself, feeling her face go red. "Because I think that it kind of was like a date…?" She squeaked out after a moment, trailing off a bit at the end and hoping he didn't hear her. Apollo, shocked for a moment, stood there with his mind racing a mile a minute. He then nervously slid his arm around her shoulders, glaring at the water like nobodies business when Ema stared up at him.  
A smile slowly started to appear on her face as she adjusted herself and leaned into Apollo. he thought his heart was going to explode it was beating so fast. _'This is almost as bad as when I met my first client-Err, Mr. Wright.' _  
They stayed watching the moon dance on the waters surface until Ema let out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"No." She pouted.

"Doesn't look that way to me. C'mon, I'll walk you home." He kept his arm around her shoulders as he walked her in the direction of her apartment. It was a short walk, and before they knew it he was standing outside the door to the complex saying goodbye.

"Thanks so much, I had a great time." Ema smiled at him, feeling around her purse for a key.  
"Thanks for agreeing."  
"We should do this again sometime."  
"Are you asking me out?" Apollo joked.  
"Why yes I am." She said with a smirk, stepping forward slightly and giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Well, goo-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as she felt something against her lips. She blinked, caught off guard, and looked to see that Apollo was kissing her. His kiss was more passionate than the one she had given him and she could feel her mind go straight to heaven. Ema quickly called it back down to Earth and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. This went on until she could feel her phone go off in her pocket, causing her to jump and take a step back.  
"H-hello?!" She asked rather flustered.

"Ah, fraulein! So good to hear you." A smooth voice asked from the other line.  
"Gavin! I don't have time nor do I want to talk!" She screeched, stomping her foot. _'This is what cut me and Apollo off!?!?' _She felt a hand wrap around hers and slowly take the phone away from her.

"Sorry Prosecutor Gavin," Apollo started, a smile forming on his face as you could hear a confused yell from the other line. "But she's a bit busy right now, ok? She'll be in work on time tomorrow…maybe." He snapped the phone shut and handed it back to a gawking Ema.

"You know you're my hero, right?" She said still a bit stunned, turning the phone off as she placed it back into her pocket. Apollo chuckled a bit before leaning in and giving her a small short kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and allowing her to lean against him.

"I should let you go, it is getting later and you don't want to confuse your boss anymore."  
"Oh but I do." She purred delightedly. "I may just go into work late to freak him out. Can I borrow your tie or vest or something? To you know, give off the impression…" She trailed off, blushing deeply at the thought.

"Oh, n-no problem." Apollo chuckled nervously a bit, a blush creeping onto his face also.  
"Well, _now _it's goodbye." Ema leaned back and stepped up next to the door, fidgeting with the key a bit before hearing the satisfying 'clunk' of the lock opening. She turned around to see Apollo holding out two things in front of her. His tie and-

"Your bracelet!?!"

"Just…take good care of it, ok? It's my most precious possession. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you very soon anyway, so you can give it back to me." He smiled as he held them out more. "Prosecutor Gavin will get a real kick out of this."  
"Oh yes he will!" Ema's eyes shined as she carefully snatched the tie and bracelet out of Apollo's hand.

"Thank you so much. I'll call you later." Ema said shyly as she gave a small wave and closed the door.

**~*~**

Ema couldn't stop laughing the next day after walking into the precinct, making sure to mess up her hair and clothes a bit before throwing on Apollo's tie and bracelet. She found Klavier flirting with a receptionist and saw his jaw drop as she came walking by.  
"Good morning Mr. Gavin, sir!" She said with the utmost (faked) respect. "How was your night, sir? Mine was just _amazing_!"

She found her desk and placed her stuff down and fixed her hair a bit. She tried to hold back the giggles, but as soon as she turned back around she found herself laughing as hard as she had when Apollo was here. He was still staring at here, mouth open wide and eyes bulging. The receptionist waved a hand in front of his face and a few minutes later he snapped out of it.  
She calmed down enough to give him a call, giggling occasionally.

_"Did he really?" _Apollo questioned as she told him.  
"It was priceless, thank you so much for lending me your things!" She replied giddily, looking down and inspecting the bracelet. "W-when do you want me to return them?"  
_"Hmmm…how about tonight? Trucy is having a special show at the Wonder Bar we could go see. T-that's if you want to! I know its kinda short notice-" _  
_'He sounds so cute when he's nervous!' _"No no! Sure, that'd be great! So…it's a date?" She smirked.

_"It's a date."_

(A/N:) Hope you enjoyed, and hope it wasn't to difficult to read, set-up or wording wise! xD  
Thanks for reading!

* * *


End file.
